I'm Gon' Survive
Ro Ro puts himself against Jamal. Lyrics 1: At first it was afraid, shit, was petrified Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side But then I spent so many frights thinking how you beat me long Cause I'm not strong, and I'm hoping we can get along And so you're back from anime I just walked in to find you here with that mad look upon your face I should've beat that stupid fuck I should've melted your damn key If I knew for just one second you come back to just beat me Pre-Chorus: Go on now, blow, walk out the whore Just fuck yourself now, cause I can't take it anymore Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with your knives Did you think I'd fumble? Did you think lay down and die? Chorus: Oh, no, not I! I'm gon' survive Oh as long as I know how to run I know I'll stay alive I've got all this life to live I've got all these hugs to give And I'll survive I'm gon' survive, hey, hey 2: It took all the dogs I have not to fall apart Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my cut up heart And I spent, oh, so many nights feeling pissed off at myself I used to cry cause I couldn't hold my head up high Now you see thee, somebody blue I'm now that unchained pretty person still in love with you And so you felt like dropping in And expecting to beat me But I am saving all my skin now for when you start fucking me Pre-Chorus: Go on now, blow, walk out the whore Just fuck yourself now, cause I can't take it anymore Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with your knives Did you think I'd fumble? Did you think lay down and die? Chorus: Oh, no, not I! I'm gon' survive Oh as long as I know how to run I know I'll stay alive I've got all this life to live I've got all these hugs to give And I'll survive I'm gon' survive, oh Pre-Chorus: Go on now, blow, walk out the whore Just fuck yourself now, cause I can't take it anymore Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with your knives Did you think I'd fumble? Did you think lay down and die? Chorus: Oh, no, not I! I'm gon' survive Oh as long as I know how to run I know I'll stay alive I've got all this life to live I've got all these hugs to give And I'll survive I'm gon' survive... Trivia * Jamal is known for beating Ro Ro for stupid reasons, or most of the time for no reason at all. * Ro Ro is known for giving hugs to all his female friends and family * When Ro Ro says, "I should've beat that stupid fuck", he's talking about Deon cause Jamal usually coaxes Deon into telling him what Ro Ro does.